Pensando en Bebés ¡Traducción!
by Juli Hale de Grigori
Summary: Bella es partera en el Hospital de Forks, donde conoce al nuevo obstetra, Edward Cullen la atracción es inmediata y muy poderosa. La vida en la guardia de maternidad está llena de altos y bajos. Rated M x fut. Lemons. AH/AU BXE


Hola mis niñaaas! Ya que estarán pensando, ¿ESTA VUELVE CON UNA HISTORIA NUEVA DESPUES DE HABERNOS DEJADO COLGADA CON LA OTRA HISTORIA? Ya se que fue horrible lo que hice, pero ahora volvi a casa y estoy lista para ponerme a full con "Dulce Destino" pero lei esta historia y pensé que les gustaría… la versión en Ingles se llama "Babies on their mind" y la escritora es Cecilia1204 aca esta el link para la que le guste ver la vesion original. http: / www. /s/5213812/1/Babies_on_Their_Mind

Les prometo que a partir de ahora voy a actualizar 1 o 2 veces por semana CADA historia, no que voy a turnar una vez una y otra vez la otra…. Voy a hacer lo que mejor pueda, ahora si, las dejo que disfruten de esta historia. ADVERTENCIA: TIENE MUUCHO LEMON! (sobre todo a partir del capi 7 o algo asi)

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a stephenie meyer y la historia es de Cecilia1204.**

Capitulo 1

"Buenos Días, Bella".

"Hola Jen. ¿Qué tal está yendo? ¿Noche movida?" Preguntó Bella, guardando la chaqueta y el bolso en su casillero.

"No. Estuvo bastante tranquila en realidad," Contesto Jenny, poniendo sus píes arriba mientras preparaba para darle a Bella los historiales. "No ha habido ningún ingreso durante la noche, asique todo lo que tuve que hacer fue ayudar algunas mamás con los problemas para amamantar. También acariciar un par de bebés para que las madres pudieran tener algo de descanso. Amo hacer eso," Sonrió.

Bella sonrió también. "Sí, esa es mi parte favorita. Acariciar los pequeños."

"Como decía, no pasó mucho. Aunque en algún sentido siempre me siento más cansada después de una noche de guardia tranquila que en una donde estamos frenéticos. ¿No es raro?" Preguntó Jenny, sofocando un bostezo que amenazaba con abrirse paso.

"En realidad no" contestó Bella. "Siempre siento lo mismo cuando hago mis guardias nocturnas. Debe ser que la adrenalina de las noches ocupadas te mantiene despierto. Cuando se está tranquilo, sólo quieres acostarte en un rincón a dormir."

"No te equivocas con eso," bostezó Jenny, incapaz de seguir impidiéndolo. "Dios, estoy realmente lista para una cama, creo."

"¿Por qué no te vas ahora?" sugirió Bella. "Si es tan tranquilo como dices, yo me puedo encargar de lo que se necesite hacer. No me importa."

"¿Segura?"

"Si. Anda a casa" urgió Bella. "Coméntame todo aquello que creas que debería saber y luego te puedes ir."

Demasiado cansada cómo para protestar, Jenny revisó los archivos de los pacientes con Bella, comentándole los problemas que surgieron la noche anterior.

"¿Esperamos algún ingreso para hoy? ¿Alguna cesárea programada?" Preguntó Bella, haciendo una nota para chequear la lista de cirugías para hoy.

"No para hoy, pero hay un par de madres que tiene fechas para cualquier día de estos, asique puede que haya un ingreso. ¿Sabes cómo es por aquí? Puede pasar de la paz al descontrol en unos pocos minutos." Rió Jenny, parándose para buscar sus cosas.

"Eso es verdad." Asintió Bella, preparándose para dar su ronda matutina. Estaba a punto de dejar la sala de personal cuando Jenny la llamó.

"Oh, me olvidé de mencionarlo antes, pero hoy empieza un nuevo obstetra," informó Jennny.

"¿Hoy? Pensé que empezaba la semana que viene" Dijo Bella con un leve suspiro.

"El doctor Cullen me lo dijo anoche. Aparentemente un cambio de planes, Como sea, es mejor para nosotros si empieza cuanto antes, necesitamos de sus servicios" Dijo Jenny.

"Verdad," Estuvo de acuerdo ella, sabiendo las dificultades que el hospital había tenido tratando de conseguir un obstetra cualificado para el Hospital de Forks. "Capaz que vea si el Dr. Cullen sigue aquí y averigüe si sabe algo del nuevo doctor. Me gusta estar preparada."

Diciéndole adiós con la mano a Jenny, Bella salió de la sala y se dirigió a la pequeña sala de enfermería situada en la unidad de maternidad. Saludó a las enfermeras que ya estaban ahí y agarró los historiales de los pacientes para prepararse y dar la vuelta de guardia a chequear a las nuevas madres y sus bebés.

Bella amaba ser partera. Amaba ayudando madres a tener a sus bebés de forma segura, y se sentía especialmente orgullosa de todos los niños que había ayudado a nacer. La magia de ver una pequeña, indefensa persona entrar al mundo nunca había fallado en darle un sentimiento de admiración. También sentía una admiración profunda por la madre que se esforzaba, a veces por horas o inclusive días, en traer a sus pequeños al mundo. Bella siempre se conmovía cuando veía una madre sostener al niño que había llevado en su vientre durante nueve meses por primera vez. Deseaba que algún día, fuera ella. No que fuera en algún momento en el futuro cercano. Ni siquiera tenía novio. Ni lo buscaba.

Había decidido estudiar enfermería durante su último año escolar, pero no fue hasta su primer año de la universidad que se dio cuenta que ser partera era lo suyo. Una tarde, después de clases había escuchado un fuerte quejido que venía del departamento que estaba al frente. Bella sabía que la mujer que vivía ahí estaba embarazada y corrió a chequearla. Por suerte la puerta estaba sin llave y Bella entró y vio que la angustiada mujer estaba en el piso en un charco de fluido amniótico, agarrando su estómago.

"¡Va a nacer mi bebé!" gimió la mujer, su cara llena con terror por el niño nonato.

Sin dejarse invadir por el pánico que sentía, Bella llamó a los paramédicos y aplicó sus limitados conocimientos en un intento de ayudar a la mujer. Ésta se había quitado la ropa interior y Bella podía ver la cabeza del bebé. No había mucho tiempo. Yendo al closet, Bella agarró todas las toallas que pudo conseguir y llamó nuevamente a los paramédicos. Sabía que este bebé no iba a esperar a llegar al hospital para nacer.

Con la ayuda de la persona del otro lado de la línea, Bella ayudó a la madre en el parto. El momento en el que sostuvo a la pequeña niña, supo que encontró su pasión. No creía que ninguna otra rama de la enfermería le podría dar una satisfacción así jamás. Los paramédicos llegaron poco después para ver a la madre acunando a su nuevo bebé. Dándole a ambas un cuequeo rápido, los paramédicos alabaron el accionar de Bella, declarando que tanto la madre como la hija se veían en perfectas condiciones. La mujer estaba tan agradecida, que llamó a su hija Bella, en honor a la joven que la había ayudado.

Después del entrenamiento inicial de enfermería, se especializó para partera, volviendo a su pueblo natal, Forks, para trabajar en el hospital local. Bella quería trabajar en un lugar donde se pudiera sentir parte de la comunidad. ¿Y donde mejor que en casa? Ya llevaba tres años y todavía disfrutaba el ir a trabajar. No había dos días iguales.

Parte de su trabajo como partera consistía en el cuidado post-parto de las madres y de los bebés. Asegurarse que las madres se recuperen bien del parto, que los bebés se alimentaran bien y ayudando a las primerizas. Su parte favorita era la de enseñar a las madres cómo bañar a sus hijos. Sabía que podía ser una prueba terrorífica, dado que los niños son bastantes resbalosos cuando están mojados.

Entrando a la primera habitación, le agrado ver que sus ocupantes ya estaban despiertos.

"Buenos días señora Wolfe," Saludo agradablemente. "¿Cómo andan tu y el pequeño Paul hoy?" Mientras hablaba, gentilmente tomó al infante de los brazos de su madre y lo colocó en su cuna. "Ahí va, hombrecito, solo voy a chequear a tu mamá primero porque ella es la que ha hecho todo el trabajo por aquí, luego te revisare a ti." Bella canturreó al pequeño bebé, quien no mostraba problema al dejarlo solo.

Volviéndose hacia la madre, Bella la examinó. "Y cómo te estás sintiendo hoy?" Preguntó mientras le palpaba el estómago, asegurándose que el útero se iba contrayendo como debería.

"Cansada" Suspiró la señora Wolfe, una mujer Quileute en sus veintitantos. "Paul parece querer pasar de fiesta toda la noche y luego decide dormir todo el día"

Bella sacudió su cabeza con simpatía. "Desafortunadamente a los bebés les gusta llevar sus propios horarios, los cuales generalmente no coinciden con los nuestros."

"Eso es seguro," Coincidió la paciente.

"¿Estás alimentándolo bien? Es tu primer bebé, es vital que recibas toda la ayuda que necesites y no deberías tener miedo en preguntar nada." Subrayó Bella. "Es por eso que estamos aquí, ¿Sí? ¿Cómo están tus pezones? ¿Inflamados?"

Madres primerizas, y muchas con dos o tres hijos, muy a menudo tenían problemas con dar el pecho. Los libros lo hacen parecer tan fácil como abrir una canilla, pero si no se les enseñaba como asegurar a sus bebés de la manera correcta, podrían terminar luchando con todo tipo de problemas, desde grietas y sangrados en sus pezones hasta mastitis, una infección en las glándulas mamarias. Todos estos son los mayores factores por los que las mujeres renunciaban a amamantar a sus hijos. Las madres primerizas necesitan todo el soporte y apoyo que puedan brindarles para sobreponerse a los primeros obstáculos y poder amamantar exitosamente. Además Bella apoyaba a aquella madre que decidía que no se sentía capaz de hacerlo sin hacerla sentir que había fallado. Ella estaba firmemente segura de que mientras tanto madre como criatura estuvieran felices, saludables y unidas, nada más importaba.

"Sí, un poco," Confirmó la señora Wolfe. "Parece que él se agarra bien, pero siguen doliendo."

"¿Te importa si hecho una mirada?" Preguntó Bella. Asintiendo, la señora Wolfe procedió a abrir el camisón y desprender el gancho del corpiño de maternidad. Bella examinó los pezones y quedó satisfecha de que mostraran la cantidad normal de irritación para una mujer que había dado a luz sólo dos días atrás. "Se ven bien, señora Wolfe. Estarán inflamados al principio porque no estás acostumbrada. Necesitan 'Fortalecerse' por decirlo de alguna manera, pero estoy bastante segura de que estarás bien en unos pocos días. Una vez que la leche salga, Pequeño Paul no chupara tan fuerte y estarás menos irritada."

"¿Cuánto tarda en salir la leche?" Preguntó la paciente, escuchando atentamente

"Usualmente alrededor del tercer día después de dar a luz" respondió Bella. "Probablemente notes que tus pechos se van llenando y suelen si los tocas."

La señora Wolfe asintió "Sí, duelen un poco. Me estoy empezando a sentir como una vaca lechera."

Bella rió. "Es normal. Sólo asegúrate de tener a mano tus parches para los pechos porque toma un par de semanas el acostumbrarse a la rutina y no andar goteando leche por todos lados."

"¡Ugh! No mencionan nada de esto en los libros, ¿no cierto?" Dijo la señora tristemente.

"Generalmente no" Rió Bella. "Te daré el número del grupo local de apoyo sobre amamantar cuando dejes el hospital. Podrás llamarlos a cualquier hora para pedir ayuda y consejos."

"Gracias, enfermera Swan, se lo agradezco."

"Por favor, llámeme Bella. Enfermera Swan me suena a una matrona tirana de las viejas películas." Urgió Bella. Ambas mujeres rieron mientras la joven se volvía hacia el infante.

"Bueno, pequeñito. Tiempo de chequearte." Dijo amablemente, desenvolviendo al niño. Le tomó la temperatura primero, anotándolo en la catilla del infante antes de quitarle el pañal. El pequeño Paul no estaba contento con que interrumpieran su sueño, y lo dejó en claro.

"Bueno, es tu problema por andar de fiesta toda la noche." Rió la madre, ayudando a Bella a desvestir al pequeño.

Ella estuvo de acuerdo."Sip, tu mami esta en lo correcto, ¿Sabes?" Procedió a chequearle las caderas en busca de algún sonido raro, queriendo asegurarse de que sus huesos de la cadera no se estuvieran saliendo de sus lugares. Paul se fue poniendo cada vez mas molesto, gritando al tope de sus pulmones en signo de protesta.

"Bueno, bueno. Terminé chiquitín. Aquí tienes mamá, lo puedes vestir mientras escribo una notas." Una vez que estuvo vestido, Paul cayó nuevamente dormido.

"Bueno, no debe haber estado tan molesto ¿no?" reflexionó la madre, meciéndolo en sus brazos.

"Generalmente son más ruido que otra cosa." Bromeó Bella. "Bueno, he terminado. Todo está cómo debería ser. Él ha perdido un poco de peso, pero es normal de los recién nacidos. Lo recuperará cuando tengas toda la leche. ¿Cuándo planeas volver a casa?"

"Esperaba que mañana." Contestó la señora Wolfe tentativamente.

"Eso estría bien si sientes que estás lista." Contestó la joven. "Tengo que enseñarte cómo bañar a Paul antes que te vayas, pero el doctor será el que decida en darte o no el alta."

La señora Wolfe sintió, sus ojos, cansados pero llenos de adoración, estaban fijos en su hijo." Te veré luego. Trata de descansar algo." Aconsejó Bella, dejando la habitación antes de completar unas notas, haciendo una para incluir a la paciente en la ronda de alta para el día siguiente.

El hospital general de Forks no era grande en comparación a algunos hospitales en las grandes ciudades. Pero era lo suficientemente grande como para acomodarse a las necesidades de la población de la Península Olímpica. Sólo había diez madres actualmente en el area de maternidad, por lo que Bella no tardó mucho en ver a todas. Para cuando todas las notas estaban escritas, era media mañana.

El nuevo doctor no se había presentado todavía, por lo que decidió buscar al Dr. Cullen. Generalmente estaba en el departamento de Emergencias. Aunque fuera unos de los directores del hospital, iba a chequear como las cosas iban por el resto del hospital.

Bella conocía bastante a Carlisle Cullen. Se había mudado a Forks dos años atrás con su esposa Esme y había ocupado la posición de director de Emergencia. En su edad media, seguía siendo lo suficientemente atractivo para que la gente lo mirara cuando entraba a una habitación. Bella había visto muchas pacientes femeninas, algunas es extremo dolor, inconscientemente alisar su pelo o tratar de sentarse derechas cuando el Dr. Cullen entraba. No dejaba de sorprenderla.

Pero a pesar de parecer una estrella de cine, Carlisle Cullen era un doctor fabuloso. Sumamente dedicado, capacitado y entregado, pero su mejor cualidad era su comportamiento para con los enfermos. Era capaz de hacer sentir a cada paciente especial, como si la salud de cada uno de ellos fuera lo más importante del mundo. Lo que para Carlisle Cullen, era. Todos, personal y pacientes, lo amaban.

Su esposa, Esme, era también muy querida. Participaba de varios comités locales y era una recaudadora muy activa de fondos para el hospital. Siempre vestía de una forma impecable pero emanaba una calidez que se sentía como la madre de todos. Esme era de aparecerse por el hospital trayendo pequeñas cosas que ella misma había horneado para el personal. Había que apurarse para conseguir uno. Las exquisiteces de Esme usualmente desaparecían por arte de magia.

Carlisle estaba involucrado en el reclutamiento de personal, por lo que Bella sabía que tendría información del doctor nuevo. Ninguna de las parteras en maternidad sabía nada sobre el nuevo aparte de que se suponía que llegaba la semana siguiente. Ella había tenido la intención de obtener su información para que lo pudieran recibir propiamente. Pero el cambio de planes significaba que necesitaría la información en ese momento. Se vería realmente tonto si el nuevo doctor apareciera y se lo confundiera con uno de los padres.

Entrando a la sala de espera de la sección de Emergencia, divisó a Carlisle acompañando a un paciente en el área de tratamiento. Maldición, tendría que esperar para hablar con él, ya que no quería distraerlo a menos que fuera una emergencia. Y esto difícilmente se podría considerar una emergencia.

Dado que era tiempo para un descanso, Bella decidió ir a la cafetería y comprar un latte, y esperar a que Carlisle este desocupado cuando vuelva.

Girando de forma abrupta, chocó contra un cuerpo duro, su cara quedó presionada en contra un musculoso pecho. Demasiado impactada por el choque, Bella no se movió durante un instante en el cual su cerebro se encargó de procesar el hecho de que el cuerpo era alto y masculino, su nariz captó que olía estupendo. Inconscientemente respiro hondo.

Un par de manos la agarraron de los hombros y la separaron, trayéndola a la realidad. Alejándose de esas manos, Bella hablo.

"Lo siento, debería haber visto por donde iba." Se disculpó, levantando la vista hacia el extraño.

Oh Dios Mio, pensó Bella mientras miraba la cara de aquél hombre. Era absolutamente hermoso.

"No, es mi culpla." Respondió con una sonrisa que hizo que el cerebro de la joven se volviera defectuoso.

"Ah..no.. yo fui la que giró en U de forma abrupta." Insistió.

El sonrió, sus ojos verdes tomando toda la atención de Bella. "Qué tal si somos ambos culpables, así es más justo, ¿No?"

Bella solo pudo asentir. Con otra sonrisa rápida, el extraño pasó a su lado caminando, dejándola parada ahí con una mirada aturdida en su cara.

¡Recupera el control chica! Bella sacudió su cabeza para aclarar su mente. Giró para ver donde andaba él, pero no lo vio. Probablemente sea el acompañante de un paciente, el esposo o novio de alguien. No podía recordar el haberlo visto por el pueblo, pero podría estar de pasada o en el área de los negocios.

Sacando al extraño de su mente, Bella fue hasta la cafetería, agarrando una rosquilla y un café para sentarse en una mesa con otras enfermeras que conocía. Hablaron por un rato, poniendo al día a Bella sobre los chismes que se había perdido. Ella sólo escuchaba, se rehusaba a dispersar chismes, incluso si era común en la atmosfera de un hospital.

"Hey Bella, ¿Has conocido al nuevo obstetra?" Preguntó Sally, una enfermera de guardia.

Bella sólo sacudió su cabeza. "No, todavía no. Iba a ver a Carlisle para obtener algo de información. Se suponía que empezaba hoy, pero ya son, ¿Qué?, 11.30 y todavía no he visto ni rastros de él."

"Espero que se sea bueno." Dijo otra enfermera.

"Yo también." Coincidió Bella. El doctor anterior se había visto forzado a retirarse debido al número de errores que había cometido, desastres evitados gracias al rápido accionar de las parteras en turno. Cuando una madre había sangrado hasta llegar casi a la muerte, los directivos del hospital se habían plantado y le habían dado la opción de retirarse o afrontar cargos legales.

El hombre había elegido retirarse y se había descubierto de que tenía tempranos signos de Alzheimer. Desde entonces, seis meses atrás, habían tenido que tomar distintos suplentes, que no era lo ideal. Las madres embarazadas tendían a pensar que encontrar un doctor nuevo cada vez que iban para un chequeo era un tanto desalentador.

Cuando Carlisle les informó que habían encontrado un médico de remplazo, todo el personal se había aliviado, particularmente el Dr. Haas, el otro obstetra, quien había llevado la extra carga de ser el único médico. Aunque las parteras hicieran mucho del trabajo, un doctor es necesario en guardia en caso de emergencias, llevar a cabo las cesáreas programadas así como los chequeos pre-natales y las clínicas post-parto.

Carlisle, muy por el contrario de su carácter, no había dado ningún dato sobre el doctor nuevo, sólo cuando se suponía que llegaba. Y eso se había adelantado.

Terminando su café, Bella saludo a todos y apuntó de nuevo al departamento de emergencias. Ella llevaba su beeper para que la guardia la pudiera contactar en caso de necesitarla.

Caminando nuevamente a la sala de espera, no pudo evitar mirar a su alrededor para ver si el hombre no estaba ahí. Sintiéndose tonta por la ligera decepción, Bella se dirigió a la puerta de la sala de tratamientos, metiendo su cabeza para ver si Carlisle estaba desocupado.

Él estaba justo ayudando a una mujer de media edad levantarse de la camilla, dándole algunas instrucciones sobre la medicación. Al mirar para arriba, sonrió cuando vio a Bella.

"Hola Bella, ¿Podrías esperar un momento mientras despido a la señora Rogers?" Preguntó

"Seguro, Te estaba buscando igual." Contestó la castaña. Se paró al costado, fuera del paso de todos, esperando a que Carlisle volviera.

"Gracias Bella." Sonrió el doctor cuando se volvió hacia la joven. Ella contestó su sonrisa, entendiendo porque la gente se volvía a verlo. "Vamos a mi oficina."

"Claro. Le quería preguntar sobre el nuevo doctor." Dijo Bella, caminando junto a él por el pasillo.

"Es lo que creí. Siento no haberte dado ninguna información acerca de él antes, pero no estábamos seguros que viniera hasta hace unos pocos días atrás." Le informó, haciéndola pasar a su oficina.

Bella se sentó, mirándolo de forma curiosa. "¿A qué te refieres? Tenía entendido que estaba decidido cuando nos lo dijiste."

"Él no estaba seguro de si antiguo hospital le dejaría romper el contrato. Había algunos… problemas."

Bella se preguntó cuales problemas pero se contuvo de preguntar. No era de su incumbencia. "Asique, ¿Cuál es su nombre y cuándo llega?" Preguntó

Justo cuando estaba por responder, alguien tocó la puerta.

"Debe ser él." Dijo Carlisle e invitaba a la persona a pasar.

Bella se giró para ver al recién llegado y jadeó inaudiblemente cuando se encontró la mirada verde de aquel extraño con quien había chocado. Recomponiendo su cara en una mueca neutral, espero a que Carlisle hiciera las presentaciones.

Carlisle se había parado para recibir al extraño con una calidez que la dejó perpleja. Definitivamente se conocían. Ni siquiera Carlisle iba por ahí abrazando personal recién llegado.

Volviéndose a Bella, finalmente introdujo al hombre. "Bella, te presento a nuestro nuevo obstetra, el Dr. Edward Cullen."

Cullen? La joven pasó su mirada de uno al otro, dándose cuenta del parecido. Para empezar, ambos se veían deslumbrantes, Carlisle en una versión más madura, por supuesto. Tenían una altura parecida y estructura ósea. Sip, definitivamente estaban relacionados.

"Edward es mi hijo."

"Oh." Dijo Bella. Por supuesto, tendría que haberse dado cuenta.

"Edward, ella es Isabella Swan, una de las mejores parteras del hospital y alguien con quien trabajaras bastante."

Él sonrió mientras estiraba su mano para estrecharla con la de ella. "Hola, de nuevo. Encantado conocerte Isabella. Espero que no haya ninguna consecuencia de nuestro encuentro previo.

"Bella." Respondió de forma automática. "Todo el mundo me llama Bella y no, todo está bien." Dijo antes de estrechar su mano.

Cuando sus manos se tocaron, ella jadeó bajito mientras sentía una descarga de electricidad que parecía atravesarle la piel. Dejando caer su mano de forma abrupta, con sus ojos marrones abiertos por la sorpresa, Bella retrocedió. Sin poder evitarlo sintió su cara se ruborizó. Demonios, tenía 26 años, ¿Cuándo dejaría de ruborizarse como una colegiala?

¿Y qué fue esa descarga de electricidad? Se preguntó. Debe haber sido elecrticidad estática. No había otra explicación. Ausentemente notó que Edward miraba su mano, como si buscara algo. ¿Lo habrá sentido?

"Entonces Bella será." Dijo el joven, sonriendo al notar el color de las mejillas de ella. Se acercó para poder sentarse en la silla próxima al de la muchacha.

Ella se sentó, queriendo que su rubor desapareciera. "Es agradable conocerlo finalmente, Dr. Cullen. No sabía que el hijo de Carlisle se nos iba a unir."

"Por favor, llámame Edward cuando no haya pacientes alrededor, puede llegar a ser muy confuso. Te arriesgas a que mi padre y yo respondamos si dices 'Dr. Cullen.'" Bromeó.

Bella miró su cara mientras sonreía y pudo sentir su corazón empezar a latir más rápido. Él era, realmente, uno de los hombres más atractivos que alguna vez haya visto. Su rostro parecía esculpido por un escultor profesional, líneas perfectas y angulosas. Sus ojos verdes, enmarcados por unas largas pestañas, la miraban como si la estuviera analizando. Su pelo era extraño, bronce rojizo. Con un estilo casual, retirado de su rostro, aunque ella podía ver un mechón apuntando en otra dirección, como si hubiera pasado sus manos por este. Combinado con un labio inferior lleno, Edward parecía que recién salía de la cama, después de haber pasado una noche teniendo sexo salvaje y pasional.

Bella se ruborizó nuevamente al tiempo que este último pensamiento cruzaba su mente. ¿Qué estas pensando? ¿Sexo? ¿Sexo y Edward? ¿Sexo _con_ Edward? Podía sentir su cara ardiendo y maldijo sus pensamientos salvajes, especialmente después de ver que él sonreía de forma rápida.

La voz de Carlisle penetró sus pensamientos, trayéndolos nuevamente a donde estaban. "Asique Bella, Edward va a necesitar que lo lleves a recorren el hospital, que lo introduzcas y le muestres de forma general el funcionamiento. ¿Puede ser?"

"Por supuesto. Será un placer." Asintió. Vio por el rabillo de su ojo que Edward sonreía nuevamente. ¿De qué se reía?

"Bella no sabía que fueras mi hijo ni nada, ni siquiera sabía tu nombre hasta que entraste hace 2 minutos, por lo que sí parece sorprendida, es mi culpa." Dijo Carlisle a modo de disculpa.

"¿Por qué no sabía nada?" preguntó

"Porque vos mismo dijiste que no era seguro que vinieras, hasta unos días atrás." Señaló Carlisle

Edward asintió y miró a Bella. "Todavía me quedaba un año antes de que venciera mi contrato en mi antiguo hospital, y no querían dejarme ir, por lo que no estuve seguro por algunos días. Pero ya estoy aquí y estoy ansioso de trabar acá. Estoy seguro de que harás un trabajo admirable enseñándome los alrededores." Sonrió mientras hablaba, Bella se encontró con que su respiración había perdido su ritmo.

_Tiempo de ser profesional, Bella. _Se dijo mentalmente. "Bueno, nosotros estamos definitivamente contentos con que estés aquí… Edward." Dijo."Hemos necesitado un obstetra permanente por un largo tiempo, por lo que puedes asegurar que el resto del personal estará feliz de conocerte. Espero que seas feliz acá. El hospital de Forks puede que sea mucho más chico que otros hospitales en los que has trabajado, pero el servicio que proporcionamos es vital en el área y el personal es dedicado como en cualquier otro lugar." La voz de Bella se hizo cada vez más fuerte a medida que hablaba. Era la verdad, obviamente que tenían sus problemas, como en cualquier otro lado, pero ella estaba orgullosa de trabajar ahí.

Edward la miró como tratando de entenderla. "Bueno, si la pasión de tu discurso es un indicador, estaré muy contento de trabajar en un lugar donde la gente está dedicada a sus pacientes."

"Y sí que lo son," Hablo Carlisle. "Este hospital sirve a toda la Península Olímpica y como tal, llegamos a conocer a muchos de los locales. Todo el mundo aquí, no solo en el hospital, nos han hecho sentir, a tu madre y a mí, muy bienvenidos cuando llegamos. Estoy seguro de que contigo será igual.

"Tú eres prácticamente un nativo, Carlisle." Bromeó Bella.

"¿Y tú eres local Bella?" Preguntó Edward, inclinándose apenas hacia adelante.

Ella asintió, recordándole a sus pulmones como respirar propiamente. ¿Por qué tiene este efecto en mí? No es como si no hubiera conocido a un hombre hermoso antes. Okey, honestamente, nunca había conocido a ningún hombre tan buen mozo como él. Pero igual, estaría trabajando codo a codo con Edward Cullen, por lo que mejor se controlaba.

Dándose cuenta de que él esperaba que hablara, Bella respondió, "Nací aquí, pero me mude, volví cuando estaba en el colegio secundario. Por lo que sí, soy una de las nativas."

Edward asintió, "vas a tener que ponerme al corriente sobre la población de por aquí, la composición étnica y todo eso. Es más fácil hacer mi trabajo si se el trasfondo de las madres y sus familias."

"Claro, encontrarás toda la información en las notas de cada paciente, pero estaré encantada de darte ninguna información que necesites." Contestó ella.

Carlisle se paró. "Bueno, me alegro ver de que estas en manos tan capaces. Bella es joven, pero muy capacitada y experimentada. Somos muy afortunados de tenerla. Cualquier hospital se sentiría feliz de tenerla." Sonrió Carlisle, mirándola afectuosamente.

Bella se ruborizó nuevamente ante tales palabras. Ella le tenía cariño a Carlisle, lo veía casi como a un segundo padre, y su alabanza la hacía sentirse muy especial.

Parándose, se volvió hacia Edward, sorprendida por el escalofrió que quería recorrer su columna vertebral en cuanto lo vio. ¿Vamos a maternidad? Te presentare al personal en turno y te mostrare los alrededores.

"Suena genial," Dijo. "Andando". Él se acercó a la puerta y la abrió para darle paso a Bella. Cuando pasó a su lado, su mano rozó accidentalmente la mano de él una vez más y sintió una pequeña cosquilla en aquél punto en donde su mano había tocado al masculino.

_Se trata sólo de electricidad estática._ Se dijo. _Tendré que cambiar de zapatos si esto sigue sucediendo. _Bella miró a sus zapatos negros de trabajo, preguntándose si habrá desgastado la suela demasiado y por eso juntaba electricidad estática mientras caminaba. Era la única explicación lógica de porque su cuerpo reaccionaba al contacto con él, incluso si era accidental.

"¿Te vere en casa más tarde, Edward?" Preguntó Carlisle.

"Seguro. No me perdería la cocina de mamá." Se rió Edward.

Mientras se acercaban al asensor, Bella era extrañamente consciente de él caminando a su lado. ¿Qué era todo aquello? Era como si alguna fuerza lo arrastrara hacia él, haciéndola sumamente alerta de cada movimiento, cada sonidos que él hiciera. Sintió que sus sentidos se agudizaban y que todos estaban centrados en Edward Cullen.

El silencio se instaló entre ellos y ella lo miró, solo para encontrarse con que él la estaba mirando. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron, Bella sintió su corazón acelerarse y podía sentir el rubor llenar sus mejillas. Antes de que pudiera avergonzarse, decidió comenzar una pequeña plática.

"Um, ¿Entonces, estás quedándote en lo de tus padres?" Preguntó, tratando de no mirarlo tanto.

"Solo por un par de días, hasta que consiga un lugar para mí." Contestó. "Llegué ayer, por lo que necesito asentarme."

"Oh, ¿Por qué vienes hoy entonces? No te esperábamos hasta la semana siguiente." Preguntó curiosamente.

"Bueno, para ser honesto, no haré mucho hoy. Estaba deseando tener un recorrido, con tu ayuda, por supuesto." Le sonrió a ella, haciendo que su respiración quedara trabada en su garganta.

Esa sonrisa debería estar prohibida, pensó. Solo podía asentir en acuerdo.

"Mi papá me dijo que estaban cortos de personal desde que el anterior OB se fue y sentía que era innecesario que me quedara sentado en casa hasta la próxima semana si me necesitaban aquí."

"¿Pero qué pasa con conseguirte un lugar donde vivir? ¿Cómo vas a manejar todo? ¿Y mudarte?" Cuestionó Bella.

"Oh, mi mamá me encontrará un lugar. Mi hermana Alice va a insistir en decorarlo." Rió.

"Oh, ¡cierto! Tú eres el hermano de Alice. No sé porque no lo relacioné antes." Dijo la joven, sintiéndose estúpida por no poner dos más dos juntos.

"¿Conoces a Alice?"

"Oh, sí. Es una de mis mejores amigas. Me siento un poco tonta por no relacionarlos tan pronto como Carlisle te presentó. Ella te mencionó un par de veces, pero supongo que no estaba esperando a que el nuevo doctor sería el hijo de Carlisle."

"Siento mucho que mi padre no te lo dijera antes, pero como dije, las cosas estaban en el aire."

Bella asintió, no comprendiendo del todo. Pero no era de su incumbencia. Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y Edward le dejó el paso a Bella.

Las puertas se cerraron dado a que no había nadie más que ellos, Bella estaba realmente alerta del hecho de que estuvieran solos. Se pararon uno al lado del otro, ninguno habló, ambos aparentemente perdidos en sus pensamientos.

Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, el ascensor llegó al piso de maternidad. Cuando salieron, Bella se giró para encararlo.

"Bueno, Doctor Cullen. Bienvenido a la Unidad de Maternidad del Hospital de Forks. Espero que disfrutes estar aquí."

Bueno chicas, aca esta esta nueva historia, déjenme saber si les gusta, y hasta la semana que viene :)


End file.
